This is a competitive renewal of a T32 training grant at the University of Colorado to support the training of post-doctoral fellows (MD and PhD) who wish to prepare for careers in cardiovascular research. The broad objective of this training program is to create a training environment that will provide the next generation of cardiovascular researchers with an appreciation of the linked research goals of the NIH/NHLBI strategic plan: To understand the molecular and physiologic basis of cardiovascular health and disease; To develop personalized preventive and therapeutic regimens for organ specific diseases and To generate an improved understanding of the processes involved in translating research into practice. To meet this objective, we have developed a comprehensive training plan and we have assembled a group of mentors from the rich cardiovascular research community at the University of Colorado campuses in Denver and Boulder. The specific goals of the training program are: To assemble a group of established and junior scientists with a shared commitment to the training of the next generation of cardiovascular investigators. Focus areas of investigation subserved by the trainers is consistent with the NIH/NHLBI strategic plan and includes faculty with an interest in basic biology of the cardiac myocyte and the vasculature;integrative and human physiology;and health services and outcomes research. To implement a recruitment strategy that will allow us to attract top MD, MD-PhD, and PhD candidates, including graduates of our clinical and basic science training programs, in order to provide them with cross disciplinary training in cardiovascular research that will prepare them for future academic careers. To develop a program of didactics and a multi-tiered mentoring process designed specifically for trainees supported by this grant that includes: topics in cardiovascular science;a hands-on mini- course focused on cardiovascular imaging and integrated physiology;participation in degree granting programs (PhD and/or MSPH) in both Health Services Research and Health Information Technology;and a mentoring program that will provide trainees with on-going scientific mentorship and career guidance